


Bully||Josh Dun x reader

by TheLovliestOfAll



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, POV First Person, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovliestOfAll/pseuds/TheLovliestOfAll
Summary: Y/N is Tyler Joseph's best friend. Have been since they two were four. But high school is here, and the two don't have to worry, because they have lots of classes together. But they also have classes with Josh Dun, an asshole. Well, apparently only to Y/N. Tyler automatically becomes friends with Josh, seeing right through his act. What will happen?owoit's first person btw





	Bully||Josh Dun x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I'm not the creator of this account.  
> I'm her best friend, lenny. (☭ ͜ʖ ☭)  
> i sHiP jOsHlEr  
> jEnNA iS oKaY  
> but josh is thiccolas bourbaki ;)))))  
> as you can tell i need mental help lmao

Y/N P.O.V. 

"Hey, Ty, get to the bus stop!" I hissed at my phone. "I'm sorry! My alarm clock didn't go off, and my mom went to work early. Okay, I'm right"-he hung up-"here." A familiar voice said right behind me, and I turned around to see Tyler, a 5'8 boy who loved nothing more than his ukelele. We talked for a few minutes, then the bus arrived.

"Oooooh, we're in high school now, Ty, we're big kids." I smirked as we got on the bus and chose our normal seats in the very back of the bus. I got out my notebook and started writing with Tyler, since he was better at rhyming and I was better at making beats and matching words to a tempo.  
We were the first stop, so we were sitting for a long time.

A long time until someone loomed over us.

"Out of my seat, twits." A boy, not much taller than me, growled. I didn't have the window seat, so I stood up. I looked at the boy and realized we were literally the same height. "Sorry, shorty, but me and my friend like these seats. So scram." I said calmly and sat back down.

"Have you not heard of me?" He looked confused now.

"I actually haven't. It's me and Y/N's first day of high school, thank you very much." Tyler peeped from the seat beside me. "Y/N? Are you Y/N L/N?" He looked even more confused, like he knew me. "Yea... who are you?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Uh... Josh. Dun. Remember me?" He grinned. Tyler's brown eyes lit up like... well, a turd. But I thought they were cute. "I remember you, Josh. We were paired for a project in math last year."

Tyler shared the grin. "Well- sit down there... Y/N, want the window seat?" He said. "Uh, sure... I guess we can finish the song in first block." I muttered. Switching seats with Tyler was different with Josh staring at me; his beady eyes almost said 'I dare you,' but I didn't understand what he was daring me to do.

As soon as we got to school, Tyler grabbed my arm and we walked to our classes like that until we had to split ways. It was weird because I usually grabbed his arm, not vice versa. Of course, Josh was in all the classes I had without Tyler, which gave him more reasons to make me feel like I was a piece of shit. What did I do to him? I didn't shoot his dog (I don't think) and I sure was never mean to him. I mean, I called him shorty on the bus, but only because he was demanding me and Tyler to move. 

At lunch, Tyler was talking to Josh the whole time, and barely ate his food. I just sat there, doodling and occasionaly flipping the page to write down some lyrics. Most of the words I wrote were about heartbreak, which was weird, because I didn't like Tyler more than best friends, and I sure as hell didn't like Josh. In fact, he only made things worse. I could never get anything done because I felt like his eyes were always on me for some reason.

"Mr. Dun, feel free to stop staring at Miss L/N whenever you like." Mr. Smallhigh, the band teacher, said in front of the whole flipping class, which was probably about thirty people. After that, I heard a lot of snickers about me and Josh whenever we were within a three yard radius of each other. 

And it was only the first day.


End file.
